Aftermath
by The-men-in-white-coats-feed-me
Summary: It is two years after Keitaro and Naru were married, but where is Keitaro?


Disclaimer: I don't own Love Hina.

Authors Notes: Yo

---Area Transition---

"Speech"

_Thoughts_

---Island off the coast of Mol Mol. ---

Kaguro and Naru snuggled in their bed, playing footsies and such games as the sun quietly slipped away… The last bits of light dissipated, as the mountain finally consumed the sun in darkness. They lay in the twilight together in the center of the bed. The waves breaking on the shore became the symphony that gave way to their passion.

Kaguro was woken up by the sound of Naru getting out of the bed. Her extravagant hair dangled down to her thighs, covering her just enough to shelter her glorious body from his gaze.

She entered the bathroom, clutching her clothes to her chest as she entered. _Why'd she go into the bathroom to change, I know I enjoyed it… Hmmm… Maybe she didn't enjoy it as much as me. This could pose a problem…_

Naru was at the time applying her make up. _Well, I was a little disappointed. I hope he doesn't notice today… _

Before leaving the bathroom, she pulled out the small picture and looked at the person in it for several minutes, reminiscing, about the time she had enjoyed with that person. A tear slipped out of her eye, quickly flowing down her face until it dripped down from her chin to the floor.

"I'll always love you…" The memories of them floated in her head as she stared. The Naru that stood in the bathroom still loved the boy in that picture…

She wiped her face dry, and then left the bathroom. She had looked at that picture every day for the last two years, wishing it had never happened. The Naru that ceased to cry loved Kaguro.

Kaguro looked at Naru, unsure about the reason for her sadness. He clutched her to him, then held her until the newly born tears dried. "I really hope this isn't about last night."

"I'm glad I have you Kaguro…" Kaguro held her tightly. _He is so silly sometimes, he really reminds me of him_.

"C'mon honey, lets go out and enjoy our honey moon." He hoisted her up into his arms and carried her outside.

The sunlight enveloped them as they left the twilight of their room and entered the beautiful out doors.

Naru's yellow sun dress fluttered in the wind that carried her laughter away. After a few seconds of Naru laughing like a hyena, and the local towns people smiling at the sight, Kaguro realized that he had forgotten to get dressed.

He set Naru down on the sand, began to strut back to his room, trying to maintain what was left of his dignity, but melting on the inside.

After he got dressed, he left the room and returned to Naru's side. The towns people gave mumbled chuckles as he left his room and wondered if he did something stupid again.

"He scratched his head in inquiry, and followed up by staring into nothingness with a look of stupidity. His moment of blissful inner peace was obliterated by the sudden rush of wrestling the Naru that was clung to his back.

She clamped her legs with great unknown force around Kaguro's waist, then swung one arm through the air wildly in circles, while spanking him with the other.

She successfully threw him off balance though, and sent him on a crash course with the ocean water. Before she could release herself though, Kaguro held her legs tightly, bringing her down with him.

SPLASH!!! They laid in the water for several minutes, laughing with one another in joyfulness.

"Sorry about that," said Naru, rubbing her head.

His laughter slowly died. "I love you so much." He grabbed her, unable to stop himself as he looked into the eyes of the women in the wet dress.

They went into the room quickly, before they took the notice of the locals.

When they were in the room, they quickly undressed each other, unable to stop the infatuation that overwhelmed them. They were on the bed again in seconds, when suddenly, Kaguro sat on a nearby chair.

_Well, there's a first for everything… _Naru got off the bed, then approached Kaguro. Kaguro looked at her with a smile that said, oops…

"Maybe next time…" he said, talking to her as she dressed.

"That's a first Kaguro," said Naru, fairly angry now.

"I'm sorry if you are the first girl I've been with and I was a little excited…"

"Well, let's go enjoy the rest of our honeymoon."

They left to the village to find what adventures there were to find out about in this town.


End file.
